monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Minneapolis 2002 (Show 1)
Minneapolis 2002 was the first televised event of the Monster Jam 2002 season, although the event occurred in 2001. Some things to note about this event is that this was the debut event for both Team Meents and Neil Elliott with High Roller, and that driver Randy Brown would fill in for an injured Brian Barthel. Field of Trucks High Roller- Neil Elliott Scarlet Bandit- Dawn Creten Bounty Hunter- Jimmy Creten Ragin Steel- Steve Reynolds Little Tiger- Jeff Patterson Wolverine- Randy Brown Gunslinger- Scott Hartsock Blue Thunder- Lyle Hancock Grave Digger- Dennis Anderson Team Meents- Tom Meents Round 1 Racing Grave Digger vs. Ragin Steel Despite the hole shot from Reynolds, he completely missed the turn while Dennis was smooth and would easily advance. Winner- Grave Digger Blue Thunder vs. Bounty Hunter Bounty Hunter would cross the line first, but a knocked down pole would add a five second penalty and end Bounty Hunter's racing night. Winner- Blue Thunder Team Meents vs. High Roller Despite a good showing from team mate and then rookie Neil Elliott, Meents would prove to be too much for the protege. Winner- Team Meents Scarlet Bandit vs. Wolverine The trucks were even down the straight but in the turn Dawn would roll the Scarlet Bandit over giving Wolverine an easy win. Winner- Wolverine Gunslinger vs. Little Tiger The much more advanced Hartsock would win in the turn as Patterson missed the turn entirely. Winner- Gunslinger Round 2 Grave Digger vs. High Roller (FL) Another close race but Anderson would end up getting the advantage and the win. Winner- Grave Digger Blue Thunder vs. Team Meents An issue in the turn would be more than enough for Meents to pass by. Winner- Team Meents Wolverine vs. Gunslinger A bicycle in the turn for Brown would give Gunslinger enough to eek on by for the win. Winner- Gunslinger Semi Finals Gunslinger vs. High Roller (FL) Neil has been living on reserve but in this race it would finally pay off as he would get a huge win over Gunslinger. Winner- High Roller Grave Digger vs. Team Meents Classic match up, usually reserved for the finals now in the semi finals with the closest race of the night and Anderson would etch by with the win, but it would be for nothing as a flat tire at the end would mean he would have to withdraw from the finals. Winner- Grave Digger (Forfeit due to damage) Finals Team Meents vs. High Roller Elliot's worst pass would come at the worst time as Meents would easily get by and score the first win of the 2002 season. Winner- Team Meents Freestyle Scarlet Bandit A worn from battle Scarlet Bandit first took on the van stack and almost rolled it over again but saved it. A couple good slap wheelies and some big hits over the van and bus stacks would end an impressive opening run. Score- 7+6+6= 19 Ragin Steel Reynolds would carry a bit more momentum throughout the run but rear steering issues would cripple him towards the end along with a damaged hood. Score- 5+4+5= 15 Little Tiger Patterson would explode out with some big sky wheelies and slap wheelies early in his run however much like Reynolds, rear steering issues would hurt him midway. Score- 7+7+7= 21 High Roller Not as action packed as Little Tiger, Elliott stayed mainly around the cars until his final hit over the bus. Score- 5+5+5= 15 Bounty Hunter Started off with a van hit and a big sky wheelie. A bad bounce over the bus pyramid would make Creten lose rear wheel drive with a broken axle in Bounty Hunter. Score- 2+3+4= 9 Wolverine Big slap wheelie and a good save would open up Randy Brown filling in for an injured Brian Barthel with Wolverine and add in a big launch and slap wheelie, but bad luck would strike again as he would lose rear steering. Score- 6+6+6= 18 Gunslinger Hartsock came out charging and despite a somewhat disappointing power wheelie attempt he would follow that with big air over a roller. Following up with another big sky wheelie, but then a bad landing would blow out a tire for Hartsock and end his run early. Score- 5+6+6= 17 Blue Thunder Much like Hartsock except much earlier, Lyle would blow a tire and end Blue Thunder's run significantly short. Score- 2+3+2= 07 Grave Digger A huge sky wheelie would open up Digger's run strong but a bad landing off a huge jump would blow a tire for Dennis. He wouldn't stop, in fact going even faster as revenge for a tire causing him to lose in racing Anderson rocketed across the track every which way before rolling the truck over. Score- 8+9+10= 27 Team Meents Tom's first run in the truck would start off with big air over the rollers and a bicycle save. A bad landing would break an axle rod though and would tip the truck over early. Score- 7+8+8= 23 Damage Report Scarlet Bandit- Body damage (side panels and roof) Ragin Steel- Broken rear steering and body damage (hood) Little Tiger- Broken rear steering High Roller- None Bounty Hunter- Broken rear axle Wolverine- Broken rear steering Gunslinger- Blown tire Blue Thunder- Blown tire Grave Digger- Blown tire (X2) and body damage (roof and side panels) Team Meents- Broken tie rod and body damage (roof and side panels) Category:Events Category:2002 events